D
Savoku Physical Description The savoku resemble normal humans. However, there are a few features that stand out about them. The savoku generally have hair that are a shade of red, along with red eyes. Their skin color is usually tan, sometimes darker. While lighter skin is not impossible, it is very unlikely, and the few who do tend to stay inside their houses during the day hours as they tend to be scorned by the others of their race, and are easily prone to being burned by the sun. Beyond these features, the savoku tend to be extremely tall, being a minimum of seven feet at adulthood, but usually more towards seven-and-a-half to eight feet tall. The savoku are also used to the warm temperatures of the desert lands, and thus tend to wear less covering outfits, usually composed of long, baggy pants and either a halter top that has no back, or a tube top. The lower rank members also wear veils, while the higher rank members and the chief do not. History No one is sure when the savoku became a part of history, but it is believed that the race was born in the desert itself. The race seems to have established themselves late in the First Age, and there are theories that they were born from the corruption of the humans by the Elder Gods. However, as little of the First Age is documented, none of this information is known for a fact. Society The savoku are seen as an odd race due to the fact that they are entirely female. Their race does not bear male children often, and instead seek out males from varying humanoid races (they generally prefer humans) to mate and have children with. Very little of the father's genetics, if any at all, are passed on to the child. The circumstances behind the father tend to vary, ranging from unwilling copulation to traditional union and partnership. Regardless of the circumstances, the child is always considered a savoku due to their skin, hair, and eye color. Those who attempt to lead lives as humans tend to be scorned by the humans around them due to their heritage. All of the savoku follow and are lead by The Chief. The chief is always the child of the previous chief, and there is rarely a time when someone who was not born into the chief line becomes the chief. In cases of death before bearing an heir, the heir advocating their position as heir, or the assassination of both chief and heir, the head of the royal guard, who also serves as the chief's protector, becomes the new chief and chooses a new head of the royal guard. In the case of the heir not having reached adulthood, the heir is considered the "Crowned Chief", but all of her decisions must be run through the head of the royal guard who determines if they are acceptable. In the odd chance that a male child is born to the savoku, that male child becomes The Chief upon maturity. Savoku Names As all savoku of the desert are female, all of their names are also female. Examples: Aveil, Isha, Kalani, Malena, Merinai, Nabooru, Pokki, Risa, Riju, Rotana, Urbosa Race Name Traits Desert Savoku As a Desert Savoku, your recent ancestors have lived many years either in the Savo Desert, or another desert somewhere on Versumi. Perhaps you lived elsewhere in safer climates, but no matter where you lived, the blood of the desert courses through your veins. Your ancestors have passed down their teachings generation after generation. Desert Savoku have spread the farthest and are the most well known of the Savoku. Coastal Savoku As a Coastal Savoku, your ancestors chose centuries ago to take to the seas rather than stay on land. Settling down mainly on the Great Coast and Bay of Jinosa, the Savoku learned how to live on the coast, giving up the lifestyles of old, to learn how to expertly fish, sail, and build ships. Centuries later the Coastal Savoku have made a name for themselves as expert sailors, navigators, and marines. They live in small harbor towns and villages where life is relatively peaceful, where mothers teach their daughters the ways of the sea. Coastal Savoku are known to some as fierce pirates, due to many groups of them forming crews to raid and plunder coastal villages and merchant ships. These crews range from honorable privateers who only steal from the greedy and corrupt, to murderous dread pirates who attack any ship they see that might have a hint of gold. These Savoku pirates will set up their bases of operations away from the settlements where innocents live, but the three main pirate havens are called the Savoku Pirate Fortresses, located on islands off Jinosa’s coasts. Category:D&D Races Category:D&D Supplements Category:Races